


Always there beside you

by Harebelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Early Game, Friendship, Ignis is in love with Noctis, Ignis is too pure, Loose Canon, M/M, Nightmare, No Spoilers, Noctis POV, Noctis is an oblivious dolt, Prompto & Gladio are kind of dating, Tea, Yes Noctis is wearing Spyro pajamas, kind of sad Iggy, mention of depression, pure fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebelle/pseuds/Harebelle
Summary: Ignis wakes Noctis from a nightmare and stays up with the prince, offering tea and company to help him feel better.They talk about some personal things, but Ignis has trouble revealing a secret.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Always there beside you

Noctis knew he was dreaming, but it felt too real, too close to how he felt on his darkest days.

He couldn’t see a thing, but he could hear Luna. She was crying, all alone somewhere.

He could hear Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus, trapped somewhere dark, unable to get out to him.

His father’s words about the responsibility of his title rang around and around him, becoming a high pitched ringing that hurt his ears, making him want to fall to the ground—

‘Noctis!’ Ignis’ voice was like a golden spotlight in his mind.

He felt his shoulders being gently shaken and heard his name again. Ignis was here.

Noctis opened his eyes. He was safe, his friends were safe. They were all here, in their tent near the sea. He could smell the salty air and wildflowers outside as he looked up at Ignis’ concerned face.

He pushed himself up and hugged his friend. ‘Thanks, Iggy. That was a bad one,’ he muttered.

After the embrace, Ignis relaxed and smiled at him in the low light, his hair a mess, but his stylish grey silk pajamas looked immaculate as always. ‘Do you think you can go back to sleep, Noctis?’

The prince shook his head. Not after that dream. His heart was still thudding and he felt too warm.

Ignis gave him another, sadder smile. ‘Alright, let me make you some peppermint tea. That always calms me down,’ without waiting for a reply, he silently picked up his shoes and left the tent.

Noctis rubbed his eyes and stretched his back, looking over at the resting forms of his other friends. Gladiolus was snoring quietly, lying on his side, while Prompto was cuddled up against him, his face smooshed against Gladio’s back, with an arm draped over his side. They looked happy.

Noctis followed Ignis outside, relieved his nightmare hadn’t woken his friends and that they seemed so content. A flash of jealously at them not having the same worries streaked across his mind, but he crushed it and stepped into the twilight.

‘Dawn isn’t far off,’ Ignis observed. He was moving a small folding table to stand between the two chairs he’d already moved to the far side of the campfire embers, presumably so they could talk without disturbing the others.

‘You don’t have to stay up with me,’ said Noctis. He moved a chair to be closer to the other one and sat down, watching Ignis light their camping stove and set a traditional copper kettle over it.

‘It’s quite alright, I enjoy early morning and now I have someone to share the sunrise with,’ Ignis spoke in a lowered voice while rummaging through one of the travel pantries. He found a jar of green leaves and dropped a few into a tea pot that Noctis hadn’t even known they had with them, then stayed beside the kettle, tea towel ready.

While waiting, Noctis tried to remember the names of some of the wildflowers growing around the camp, remembering Luna pointing them out to him summers ago. She’d been wearing a blue dress, in a shade that she said was named after a plant. He became lost in memories, until the kettle began to whistle, bringing him back to the present.

Ignis quickly silenced the kettle and poured the water into the tea pot, then carried it and two cups over to the folding table, where he sat in the chair beside Noctis. ‘Two minutes should be enough for it to steep,’ he smiled.

Noctis smiled back. ‘Thanks. I hardly ever see you without your glasses. You look less serious. Though those fancy pajamas are still so you,’ he chuckled. His own nightclothes were just shorts and a baggy shirt with a purple cartoon dragon and gems design, but he never felt judged around his friends.

‘You see me as serious all the time?’ Ignis made a subconscious movement to push up the spectacles he wasn’t wearing.

‘Nah, just more responsible than us, I guess.’

‘Well, I’ve sworn to protect you,’ he looked down at the ground. ‘I do take that role seriously.’

Noctis nodded awkwardly, never sure how to react to the reality that his friends were also technically working for him.

Ignis shifted in his seat and looked up at him. ‘Noctis, I…’ he trailed off.

‘Huh?’

‘I think the tea is ready!’ Ignis busied himself with pouring the steaming liquid into the ornate cups and setting them down neatly on the table. He had a slight blush in his cheeks, which Noctis figured must have been from the hot water.

The prince picked up the delicate cup. ‘I’d toast, but these look like they’d shatter if we clinked them together,’ he joked, though Ignis didn’t say anything in response. Noctis cleared his throat. ‘So, uh, I guess my bad dreams are getting worse. Luna was there this time… She was so scared and sad.’

‘That’s an unhappy image. Ah, dearest Lady Lunafreya. She would never be sad when you are together, I’m sure. You’re very suited for one another.’

‘Yeah,’ Noctis watched the faint light reflect on the surface of his tea.

‘I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of seeking advice regarding your nightmares back in town. I didn’t specify that it was for you, of course.’

‘No, it’s okay. What did you find out?’

‘I spoke with someone who suggested that you try to take control of your dreams. When you are aware that you’re dreaming, tell yourself that you are sleeping as a fact, then attempt to wrestle control over your mind,’ Ignis sipped from his cup.

Noctis put his tea back onto the tray and ran his fingers over the patterns in the porcelain. ‘Specs…thanks for thinking of me.’

Ignis had a streak of soft red across his face again. He raised a hand to push up his absent glasses. ‘May I be so bold as to offer my own advice?’

Noctis blinked at the formality. ‘Yeah, man, any time.’

‘I feel you may benefit from addressing your fears, so they no longer manifest as nightmares. You don’t have to hold in feelings around me—around us. You can tell us anything, and I’m happy to refer you to my therapist, if you would like to speak with someone impartial.’

Noctis’ eyebrows shot up. ‘You have a therapist?’

‘She’s helped me with depression in the past. She’s very good.’

‘Ignis… I didn’t know. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s alright. I’m faring much better these days. Thank you, Noctis,’ he reached across the table as though to pat the prince’s hand, but hesitated.

Noctis sat up straight and grasped Ignis’ hand. ‘You don’t have to hide things from us, either. We’re bros and we look out for each other.’

Ignis looked up from their hands and into Noctis’ eyes. ‘What if we were…’ he didn’t seem to able to finish the sentence, but squeezed Noctis’ fingers, as though willing him to find the next words.

‘To go to therapy together?’

Ignis’ eyes widened a little. ‘Well, I—’

‘Of course I will, Iggy. If you want me to.’

‘I certainly appreciate and will consider the offer,’ Ignis said in a quiet voice. He gently pulled his hand away and looked down at it on the table top.

Wondering if he’d somehow upset his friend, Noctis decided to change the subject. ‘So, d’you think Prompto and Gladio are uh, dating, or what?’

Ignis blew on his tea and stared off at the ocean for a moment. ‘I don’t believe so, but they’re closer to romance than friendship, as of recently.’

‘Have they said anything to you?’

Ignis shook his head. ‘They’re rather obvious. Gladiolus seems unsure, while Prompto is positively infatuated.’

Noctis tasted his tea and was surprised at how understated, yet delicious the flavour was. He’d been expecting something overly sweet like actual peppermint candy, but mentally scolded himself for doubting Ignis’ skills with food and drink. ‘I didn’t notice anything different with them, other than uh,’ he waved a hand in the direction of the tent. ‘Hugging. How can you tell?’

‘As I said, I find them obvious. I also have experience being in dear Prompto’s position. Having feelings for someone who feels differently.’

Noctis almost choked on his tea. ‘No way!’ he realised how rude he sounded, and scrambled to correct himself. ‘I mean, uh, I’ve just never heard you show interest in anyone before. Ever.’

Ignis laughed. ‘You don’t have to be so concerned with offending me, Noctis,’ he gave him a fond smile, while definitely blushing. ‘Your reaction was surely a fraction of what Prompto’s would be.’

It was Noctis’ turn to laugh. ‘Man, he’d probably jump higher than a chocobo and never stop asking you about them.’

Ignis looked over toward the tent, then spoke in barely more than a whisper. ‘Are you not going to ask?’

Noctis leaned back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head. ‘It’s okay, you’re allowed your privacy. Do I know them, though?’

‘Yes. You know them.’

The horizon was growing more orange and brighter, and the friends sat watching it quietly together. Noctis wanted to thank Ignis for looking out for him, for the tea and company, and for trusting him with personal secrets, but he didn’t feel like he could find the words to convey his gratitude.

They watched the wildflowers open to greet the day and the sea birds take to the skies around them, until the world was light again.

Ignis stood up and tapped Noctis’ hand, stirring him from a daydream. ‘I’m off to get dressed and start preparing breakfast.’

‘Can I help you? I’m pretty good at frying eggs now.’

Ignis beamed at him. ‘Of course.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and a little sad, but Ignis is okay, I promise. This is technically a side-sequel to my Roadtrip fic, as it takes place after Prompto has declared his love to Gladiolus, and the two are in the early stages of their relationship.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and any feedback is always welcome. c:


End file.
